Tricks of the Subconcious
by th1ndonlyroon
Summary: Buffy subconcious is playing games...Buffy and Faith smut R&R please!


Buffy made her way down stairs in her bra and boxer shorts that were rolled so the shorts barely came past her butt. "Hey mom have you seen my-oh," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Sitting at her kitchen table was Faith. Her and Dawn were eating pancakes that Joyce cooked up.

"Uhm, hey. What are you doing here?" Buffy said trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Hey B. Your mom makes some awesome pancakes. Mr. G sent me. He wants us to go to his place. Something about a new vamp nest." Faith said. The younger slayer took a bite of her breakfast and raked her eyes up and down the blonde and gave her a wink. It was a gesture that neither Dawn nor Joyce noticed. But Buffy did.

"Buffy can't you wear clothes like normal people?" Dawn asked as she looked up from her plate.

Being the grown up she was she just stuck her tongue out at her younger sister.

"Did you need something?" Joyce asked as she put another pancake on Faith's plate.

"Uhm, oh yeah, have you seen my black tank top?" she asked, her arms still wrapped around her body.

"It might be on my bed, I just folded some laundry," Joyce answered with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll be back down in a little bit" Buffy said to Faith, before running back upstairs.

"Hey Joyce, mind if I use the bathroom before B and I head out?" Faith asked, finishing up her pancakes

"Oh of course Faith, you know where it is," Joyce smiled as the brunette got up and made her way up stairs.

Faith reached the top of the stairs and walked right past the bathroom.

Reaching Buffy's bedroom door she opened it. Buffy was taking off her shorts and was reaching for her jeans.

"I wouldn't bother," Faith said, surprising the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asked, turning toward Faith and forgetting about her jeans.

"I wouldn't bother putting those pants on," Faith said as she stepped into the bedroom and closed and locked the door behind her.

"Oh?" Buffy said coyly, biting her lip. "And why not?"

"Cuz I'd just have to take them off," she said, walking up to the older slayer and wrapping her arms around her.

"I like when you use your brain," Buffy whispered before capturing Faith's lips. Buffy moaned into the kiss, unable to contain it.

Faith backed Buffy into the bed and pushed her down before falling on top of her, their lips never parting. Buffy raked her hands all over Faith's body. She wanted to touch all of her all at once. She pushed Faith's jacket off wanting to feel her skin.

"Wait, what about my mom and Dawn? They're gunna hear us," Buffy mumbled through the kiss. Buffy was proud of herself. Usually she wasn't able to keep her thoughts straight when Faith kissed her. No pun intended. But she actually managed to compose an entire sentence.

"Well, you'll have to try and stay quiet for once," Faith smirked, before crushing her lips against Buffy's.

Buffy bit Faith's bottom lip causing the brunette to moan. Buffy smiled into the kiss, loving that she was able to create that kind of reaction from the girl on top of her. She moved her fingers from Faith's arms down to her jeans. Within seconds she had the girl's pants off.

"Fuck," Buffy whispered as Faith's hands made their under the tank top she had just put on.

"I'm gettin there, B" Faith smirked as she removed the blonde's shirt. Faith kissed her way down Buffy's neck and moved down to her chest. With one swift motion Buffy's bra was on the other side of the room. Faith paused to admire the girl beneath her.

"Faith. I need you. In me." Buffy pleaded. Faith's entire body shuttered at Buffy's demand. Faith kissed her way down Buffy's stomach and reached her underwear. She took the top of the black thong between her teeth and slowly backed herself off the bed, taking Buffy's panties with her.

"Damn, B," Faith said admiring the completely naked blonde on the bed.

"Ugh, Faith," Buffy groaned in frustration, needing to feel the younger slayer's body on her own.

Faith laid back down and her lips immediately found Buffy's. Buffy's hands made their way up Faith's shirt. Her nails dug into Faith's back as the brunette's fingers found her core. Faith pulled her face only inches from Buffy's.

"Look at me," she demanded as she pumped her fingers harder into the blonde.

Buffy tried her hardest to keep her eyes open and locked with the gorgeous brunette that was on top of her.

"Harder ," Buffy whimpered, the lust apparent in her eyes. Faith could have come right then. She loved when Buffy got controlling.

Buffy's eyes fluttered close as her body arched, trying to get impossibly closer to Faith's hard working fingers.

Faith could feel Buffy's center tighten with the impending orgasm.

"Buffy! Get up! Mom made pancakes and if you don't get your butt down here I'm eating all of them!"

Buffy's eyes shot open. Faith was no longer above her fucking her senseless. Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it was seven thirty and as she looked at her bed and saw the chaos that her blankets were in she finally realized that it had been a dream. Buffy groaned in frustration. It wasn't the first time she had that kind of dream about Faith and to Buffy's dismay it probably wouldn't be the last.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Buffy yelled down to Dawn.

Buffy got out of bed and stripped out of her pyjama shirt as she made her way over to her dresser.

"Dammit," Buffy cursed shuffling through her drawer, "where is that damn tank top?"

"Mom." Buffy called as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, still in her bra and boxer shorts. "Hey mom, have you seen my-oh. Uhm, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Hey B. Your mom makes some awesome pancakes." Faith looked up from her pancakes and smiled.


End file.
